The invention relates to a multiple-plate hybrid device with integrated heat dissipation. An integrated hybrid circuit designates a microcircuit in which passive components such as resistors, capacitors and small inductances, including their interconnections, are produced as a film circuit. Active components and possibly also simple integrated circuits are then used in this partial circuit as semiconductor components. While the modular type construction of devices has already been in use for a long time, it has found little use in hybrid technology. Generation of heat during the operation of hybrid substrates and its elimination may be the most substantial obstacle. This is particularly true when arranging a plurality of hybrid substrates in a compact space.